Withered Blue Flower
by Kazuki-kun is an A and an A
Summary: The Blue Crow’s final moments on the battlefield. She thinks of only one person. Slight Ursula/Lloyd FE7: Chapter 26 R & R Please! Character Death Warning.


Withered Blue Flower

Rating: K+

Category: Angst./Romance

The Blue Crow's final moments on the battlefield. She thinks of only one person. Slight Ursula/Lloyd FE7: Chapter 26

R & R Please! Character Death Warning.

_AN: You're all going to start flaming me in a second. I can tell. Anyways…_

_Disclaimer: Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken (Blazing Sword) does not belong to me…_

Withered Blue Flower

She rode on an elegant white steed with swift grace. The next dawn was mere hours away along with her demise in fate's hand. She only wished to please a certain topaz-eyed sage.

That was all. That was all.

She held an Elfire and Bolting tome.

Her orders. Prince Zephiel's death. By assassination.

The woman silently questioned her orders.

Was the Black Fang not to protect citizenry from their abusive higher-ups? Were greedy and selfish decisions being made in the core of the somber legion? The Fang was corrupted and manipulated, that it was.

No matter. The Blue Crow followed orders, as a member of the Four Fangs. She only followed Lady Sonia.

Ursula was a valkyrie. But why? She had been but a little girl who wished to both heal and fight. Magic was quick and easy. She would not lose. Or so it seemed…

The young woman paused, after healing yet another one of her soldiers. The battlefield was difficult to scan, the lights having been switched off, and the only source came from magic users, their staves and tomes flickering slightly occasionally.

It seemed like only minutes since a certain "Angel of Death" and his green-haired companion mage shrank from their duties and fled. It seemed like only hours since the death of the Mad Dog Linus. Days since the Four Fangs were bestowed the task of disposing of Eliwood of Pherae…Weeks since Lady Sonia's arrival…

Seconds since the White Wolf's outburst over his younger brother's death…

It was her duty to punish the two who fled that morning, a young mage and an assassin.

The Black Fang had not been so questionable, so evil, in the past. The valkyrie was a veteran, being with the Reeds for quite some time. Six years, was it? There had been no problems, no quarrel with the citizens and good nobles when the group rid the land of usurpers and nobles who did abuse their positions.

As she lingered on the tip of her memories, her mind only thought of Nergal's arrival. His power seemed terrifyingly dark, a deep black void buried deep in his heart.

Lady Sonia, the one she looked up to, brought along the innocent child Nino and the emotionless Jaffar.

The motto and purpose of the Black Fang had been abused. Neither the marquess of Caelin or the marquess of Pherae had abused their positions. Linus the Mad Dog had not been weak.

So why…?

_No matter. I have no right to question the motives of my superiors._

Nils and Ninian. The children of destiny, the ice dragons. That was all that she had heard. What did Lord Nergal want with them?

_Stop! Do __**not**__linger on such thoughts!_

Ursula's mind was thrown in utter chaos. She gritted her teeth as her mind screamed at itself. IN a second, the palm of her hand crushed her forehead in rage, to rid the brain of emotion. The sound of her heartbeat pounded frantically in her ears.

Years ago, they had been chilvalrous, even heroic, their cause greatly supported by many…

_Are we now only mercenaries condemned to death by holy Saint Elimine?_

The Reed Brothers blindly followed their father's every order, and the Blue Crow blindly followed the sage Sonia.

Eliwood of Pherae did not seem like an evil noble or a usurper. The healer tightened her grip on her Bolting tome.

_They approach._

She knew, yet she did not know. No one could understand Nergal but himself.

The same went with Lady Sonia and the morphs.

The morphs were creatures of dark power…

Romance had never been an interest. In fact, the woman despised it.

To have no emotion and only unwavering loyalty to ones duties.

**That** was the only answer.

There was no need for anymore asking.

"Milady?" The voice of a knight, reached her ears along with the loud clashing of metal on metal and cries of the battlefield.

"…What is it?" She had no interest in communication with a lowly soldier at that moment in time.

"Are—"

"Go."

"Huh?"

"I said go!"

The blue-haired valkyrie whipped out a finger in the direction of the enemy.

Her men were being cut down at a rapid rate, the blood staining the shiny marble flooring of the now dark mansion.

"_Sacrifice the wounded to salvage the strong."_

Would there be a day when **she** would fall? Would **he **be the one to—

…_No. Of course not._

A torch staff lit up a large area in front of her. Ursula pulled her horse back, to remain in the shadows.

Why now? Why were her thoughts fixed on **that **man?

His skill with a blade…his deadly strokes behind a kind smile…

The arrival of a redheaded girl on horseback holding a Thunder tome snapped her attention back to reality. The enemy who had lit the torch staff a minute ago; another valkyrie.

The other valkyrie dodged an Elfire spell and accurately cast one spell of her own, hitting her blue-haired enemy. She was hit once.

The redhead gathered energy into her hand before her foe could react and launched her hand forward.

A Critical Hit.

Ursula staggered back, biting her lip to keep the blood from spilling from her mouth.

She would not show weakness, no matter what.

A shockwave of pain ripped her apart a split-second later. A longsword was brought down upon her by a man with the same shade of red hair as the girl.

In slow-motion, she heard the girl cry "Lord Brother!" and cling to him as the blood spilled from her enemy's body and mouth…

…_Lady Sonia…Forgive me…_

But there was only one person she really thought of. A certain swordsmaster, his golden eyes always glittering, a soft smirk playing on his lips, in a long black coat, wielding a shining silver blade…

She fell to the ground, the breath knocked out of her, dress matted with blood, the life leaving her…

Her arm extended towards the ceiling, a hand reaching for something that was not there.

"L-Lloyd…w-where—

And the beautiful blue-headed maiden cast aside the world to wait for her blond prince-charming elsewhere…

_AN: I tried my best…I guess it might be a little short…_

_Please review,_

_Kazuki_

_P.S. You'll be seeing more from me soon…_


End file.
